Shippo's weekend!
by Fansluv16
Summary: Kagome promised Shippo that once he was strong enough. She would take him to meet her family.
1. Chapter 1

Shippo's weekend!

Hey guys this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction... This idea just popped in my head. I own nothing... Hope you like it...

It was the beginning of the weekend trip, that Kagome promised Shippo and Inuyasha. Light beamed through the window of the small hut. The white haired half-demon acted as though he didn't want go but she knew her mate well enough. Her adopted pup however, was full of joy about this day. Which led to his waking up at such an early hour.

"Hey, Kagome wake up, it's time." The anxious kit demanded of his mother. She stirred. Then she stretched out and with a yawn she opened her drowsy eyes which still looked half asleep.

"It's a little early isn't it Shippo?" She questioned the fox baby before her. He did not answer, but gave her just a look of pure sadness. Then with tears in his eyes the red hair spoke.

"Mama please it's not too early, I'm ready." The young woman sat and placed her child in her lap, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok then, I guess we can go now." Kagome stood up along with Shippo in her arms. She started to pack quietly, not wanting to wake Inuyasha, knowing that could shatter this peaceful moment. Once their light task was complete, the youth thought it was a good idea to wake up his adopted father. While his mother had momentarily stepped away from the hut, he sees the opportunity and gently shakes his red clad arm.

"Papa, wake up. It's time to go now, we packed everything we will need." The pup stared in horror as his father yellow eyes opened and stared into him, upset that he was woken up at such an early hour. The male calms himself and finds his voice.

"Pup, its early, we aren't supposed to leave until later today." Inuyasha yawned and stretched out.

"Well, Shippo woke up early and I figured it would be the best if we go now." The dark-haired woman walked inside the hut and said to her husband. Giving him the same smile he had fallen in love with. It had only been 5 months since they had been married but their love for each other was older than just 5 months.

"Sorry papa, I couldn't wait. I just wanted to go see mama's family." The pup said, looking down not wanting to meet his fathers gaze. The older half demon shifted his look to a lovely one and stood up, picking up his pup and ruffling his reddish hair.

"No prob, just why so early." Inuyasha walked over to his mate and placed a soft kiss on her lips. With the sound of a misplaced child cough. The matted pair turned to look at their child, staring and sucking out his tongue.

"That is just gross. Mama and papa, can we leave now?"

A/n Just a short start to see how you guys/gals like it. If I get some reviews then I will continue. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

# Shippo's weekend chapter 2. #  
Chapter 2. I own nothing.

The family of three were sound asleep, since their guests are not expected until later this Friday. The sun had only begun to rise. Peaceful silence was a rare thing in the Higurashi house hold. A mother, her father and son lived here. Souta was deep in his dreams, of a young six-year old, until an interrupting knock at the door. The brown haired youth was a light sleeper and was easily awaken by the noise. But he knew that answering the door this early was a bad thing and could land him in time out. He listened to the knocks and heard a voice. The voice of his sister who he missed dearly.

"See, I told you it was too early Kagome. We can't just show up here so early. They are probably still in sleep." Inuyasha stated, shaking his head at his mate. The pup in her arms had fallen back to sleep after traveling through the well. He was finally strong enough, but it did physically drained him and somewhat. The skinny framed woman turned to her husband, and yelled in agitation.

"Sit boy!" Unable to resist, he smacks the ground,with the little baggage he carried on his back.

The youth inside the house knew that voice anywhere. He rushed to the front door nearly tripping several times.

"Big sis, you are here. I'm coming." He yelled. Once he got the door he flung it open, only to see the red clad half demon face down in the dirt and his sister holding something and looking the other way. Souta burst in fits of laughter as he called out to his sister.

"Kagome, come on big sis, I'm up." He said, waving his hands. She had walked away from her husband near a bench that was close to the Bone Eaters well. Hearing the sound of her brother's voice, Kagome walked near the house and by her husband side. While she was walking she kicked Inuyasha softly. With a sudden movement he got up and faces his wife.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha screamed out loud. If anyone in the house was not awake yet, they would be now and with the pup that his mate held. Kagome was very irritable in the morning and this was not helping. Needing a quick way to silence her husband she relied on the charm beads around his neck once again.

"Sit." That was all that was needed to end his yelling." You are waking the whole city. Calm down and come inside once you get up." Kagome walked past her shocked brother and momentarily passed out Inuyasha.

"Umm, sis is he going to be alright?" Souta asked. His sis gave him a smile and nodded. Before she could ask, their mother was already standing in the living room with them. Her face etched in confusion.

"Hey mom, sorry about the noise."

The younger woman explained to her elder. The woman took a deep breath, and without saying a word she pulled her daughter into a heartily felt hug, although she was careful not to crush the boy in her arms who stared at her. Once their hug was finished the elder woman looked at the boy in her daughter's arm. He had reddish hair and ears that resembled a fox. She knew that this was her adopted grandson Shippo. He was adorable. Kagome had took her on a previous visit, that he was unable to travel to the well, but next year he should be able to. He was a full demon pup but he was her grandson.

"Hi, little one, what's your name?" The young fox demon was a little shy, but yawned and said Shippo.

"What a cute name for a boy. Would you like to meet your mama's little brother?" Shippo was feeling safer, since he was told that he and Souta were not that far apart in age and could play together. Souta stood behind his mother, a little bit scared by the boy in his sisters arms. He looked different but kinda like a fox puppy. Kagome sat and placed Shippo down on the ground while Souta moved away from his mother.

"Kagome dear, why don't we leave them to play." Following her mother to the kitchen, Kagome left the two kids to play. The two kids stared at each other, both afraid to speak. Souta was amazed. He knew that his big sis had traveled back in time to feudal Japan and actually I got married to a half-demon but not only that she had adopted a full-demon son. The stare down was momentarily interrupted.

"Hey, where you just going to leave me there Kagome." After walking in and shutting the door, Inuyasha surveyed his surroundings and marched off to find his mate, barely acknowledging the two children in the room.

"Why are you staring at me? My mama said that staring is rude." The fox like boy asked. Souta was ashamed that he was being rude to a guest.

"Sorry, you just have a tail and it's puffy." He smiled and with all his child like innocence he asked. "Um can I touch it?" Souta was fascinating by the puff of red curly hair.

"Sure I don't mind." Shippo then turned around and Souta walked closer and felt his tail.

"It's so soft." The boy continued to play with Shippo's tail for a couple of seconds, until he pulled it. Shippo then stumbled back and turned around.

"Hey! Don't pull my tail, it hurts." Shippo pointed his finger at Souta, in an accusing way. The brown hair boy didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry, again. I won't do it again, I promise. Do you want to play with some of my toys?" Souta asked the fox boy.

"Sure but I have to pee first. Can I use your out house?" Shippo had forgot that in the modern area they had a bathroom. Which his mama explained to him, that the out house was in the house. He felt very dumb and embarrassed.

"We dont have an out house Shippo. We use the bathroom. I can show you where it is. Follow me." Souta took Shippo's hand and lead him through the living room and kitchen. Half way through the kitchen they where stooped by Kagome.

"Where are you two going and are you playing nice?" Kagome questioned her brother and the child. Her and the elder woman where busy cooking while Inuyasha was terrorizing the cat in the dinning room.

"Big sis, Shippo needed to use the bathroom and I'm showing him where it is." The young Souta said.

"Well, ok then. After you two are finish make sure that you wash your hands and brush your teeth. Then come eat. The food's almost ready, ok."

"Ok, big sis."

"Ok, mama." With that, the boys were off again. Souta led Shippo down the hallway which had three bedrooms and one bathroom. He turned the knob and opened the door, stepping on the cold floor then shutting the door behind them. The bathroom was decorated in shades of blue, from head to toe the fish design was everywhere in pale shades of blue.

"Ok Shippo go ahead and hurry. I have to pee too." He told his new friend. But he didn't move.

"What's wrong you said you had to go, right." He stated. Souta then thought that maybe he never used a toilet before.

"I never used a bathroom before, and I don't know where to pee at." The fox kit was deeply confused and embarrassed and it showed all over his face. He asked his new fond friend to show him.

"It's simple Shippo, here, this is the toilet. You poop and pee in there. Then that's the shower and bath tub, there you get clean and that's the sink. You wash your hands and brush your teeth with that." Pointing and showing demonstrating how each one worked Souta was having fun explaining how things worked to Shippo.

"I'm too short to reach anything, and you're not that taller than me." Shippo was still a bit lost. With that said, Souta dashed out of the bathroom and grabbed his step stool. It was located in the hall closet.

"Here you go." He placed the stool in front of the toilet. Souta had to go really bad but wanted to be a good host so he waited his turn. He starting rocking back and forth and tapping his foot. Still, Shippo didn't go yet. With agitation in his voice he said.

"Shippo I'm sorry but I really have to go, excuse me." The dark eyed boy ran past his fox like friend. Once he was standing on his stool looking down at the water in the toilet, he pulled down his pajamas bottoms and underwear and did his business, making a relieving sigh. Once he was done he pulled up his underwear and pajamas bottoms and flushed the now yellow water away.

"Ohhh, that's how you do it, I'm sorry I didn't know." The kit said.

"Well, now you do so come on and I'm hungry." The boy playfully said.

"Ok, then I'm hungry too." Shippo then repeated what he saw Souta do and in a minute he was done with his business as well, but Souta noticed something weird about Shippo. They where both able to fit on the step stool at the same time. Souta and Kagome's mother had bought extra tooth brushes for the weekend. While they brushed their teeth Souta asked his question.

"Shippo how come you don't wear underwear?" Shippo shruged his shoulders.

"Well, you can borrow some of mine Ok."

"Ok". The two boys finshed and made their way to the kitchen.

They were given the task of setting the table. It was simple and was done in a matter of minutes. Soon, each member of the family had joined at the table. Shippo had meet everyone new 2 days ago, except the old man that sat across from him. He didn't want to stare but he couldn't help it. After they where finished eating, Souta led Shippo off to his room to play with his toys. Every adult in the house could hear the fake explosion sounds followed by the sound of a child's laughter.

A/n OK SO no reviews yet but I'm hoping I'll get some this time please review if you view the story or like it or finally please review it helps me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I own nothing. Why is this such a cruel world?

The elderly man stared at the full fox demon which sat across from him. His cute fox puppy appearance with colored fur on his ears and legs and even his fox like feet. The boy had changed clothes since he had got here and the pajamas on him seemed to be bothering him as he shifted sitting positions as he ate. The elder choose not to speak, pretending to have a stuffed mouth. Much to his joy the his grandson and the demon ran off to play probably with some of Souta's new deck of cards he had bought him. After finishing his own meal himself he made his way to his room. He needed time to think. He loved his granddaughter but she had married a half demon and adopted a full fledged demon pup. This was hard for the elder to accept. All his life, he was a priest and taught to destroy demons; thoug he never actually had seen one or killed one. But Inuyasha and Shippo where innocent never took a human life and the half-demon and the full demon pup loved his granddaughter. His quiet moment was shattered with two voices in the room across his spoke louder at his bedroom door.

"Hey,Grandpa open up Shippo wants to meet you. You are really his great grandpa isnt that cool." The boys voice came through the door in loud waves crashing at his ear drums. The elder did want to meet the boy, Shippo was his great grandchild try as he might the love was already in his heart for the boy. He would love him just like he loved Souta.

"I'm sorry sir if I was rude at the table. I want to try again, please forgive me. Souta told me you are my great grandfather." The young fox pup said. He would not ignore them. He got up off his bed and opened the door to see his grandchild and his great grandchild. Thier smiles filled with joy were brighter then the sun. The old man found himself smiling too. When he looked in the deep green eyes of his fox pup he fell in love. Just like the time when he held Kagome and Souta for the first time.

"Well hello, little ones." The older man said, putting on a genuine smile for the youths Even though some teeth where missing. The two kids chuckled finding his smile amusing.

"Hey grandpa." Souta said. Souta nudged at Shippo to speak but no words came from the pup. The elder noticed that Shippo was waiting for him.

"Shippo you can call me grandpa; you are my grandson after all." The grandfather stated. Shippo's face was bright with joy.

"Hi grandpa." The kit finally said" Souta wants you to play a game with us its called go fish but I don't play very good." The red-haried pup said, turning his head as he noticed his mother's bedroom door open and close.

"Well sure I would love to play and Shippo i'll teach how to play." The elder stated. After playing three games shippo finals won his first game. The two children grew bored and tired of the game after 5 rounds. There repeating yawns and drowsy eyes told the truth. Even the elder had felt the consequences of waking up a sunrise. With sleepiness present in his voice he spoke.

"Well boys grandpa is very sleepy and so are you two why don't you boys go settle in for a nap." With quick protest the both .

"No, we are not babies. We don't need a nap" Looks like that was something all children have in common.

"But you did get up very early and you don't want to be cranky do you." The elder wonman asked the kids while holding a laundry basket. She was standing in the hallway looking in the room taking advangte of the opened door.

"No,mama."

"No,grandma." Both the kids replied feeling defeated.  
After the boys where together in Souta's bed wide awake for the momment. Shippo was tossing and turning under the blanket.

"Shippo whats wrong? Why do keep moving so much?" The dark brown haired boy asked. Frustration and agitation getting the best of him Shippo said.

"This underwear is hurts my tail." The chibi said. Souta turned around to face Shippo. You could see the lightbulb go off in the youth's head as his face grew bright with the idea.

"Well maybe we should cut them." Souta and shippo then got up went to his dresser. Shippo took off the pajama bottoms and underwear. The fox demon turned a light shade of red. When souta found his scissors he turned around to see the embarrassed shippo.

"No, need to feel embarrassed Shippo im a boy to and we are family. You saw me naked early today in the bathroom." The boy said placing a hand on shippo's shoulder. Trying to keep from laughing.

"oh yeah, that 's right so I don't need to be ashamed?" The pup said slipping on the now comfortable underwear.

" Yeah, I know sometimes you take baths with your papa,right." The fox boy nodded his head. With that handled they both got back in bed but clearly wide awake.

"Shippo whats it like to have a tail?" Souta couldn't resist asking.

"Well its like having an arm or leg I gugess. Well more like an arm that is near your butt haha" shippo laughed out. Souta was laughing as well. The kids asked random questions and talked for while until the effects of waking up at sunrise set in and both chibis feel sound asleep.

A/N short chapter sorry but the bright side is I got a review yeah.. Please help me to get better at this story and review. Reviews make the make world a better place!


	4. Chapter 4

Shippo's weekend chapter 4

I own nothing.

The boys were the first to fall asleep. Each adult had succumb to the effects of waking up early. The house was in a usual quietness, and to that, the elder woman enjoyed. Keeping herself busy with household chores and staying awake was simple, she thought to herself. Once the laundry and cleaning of several room had been done she said aloud.

"Well, I guess I should get started on lunch and see what we have for dinner." She made her way to the kitchen and pulled out of the refrigerator what was needed to make sandwiches for her family. She remembered times like this with her late husband when Kagome and Souta were asleep and they had the house to themselves. She missed him even after all this time, she would always miss him. She was finishing up the sandwiches when she heard a door open and close. Then heard the same sound again. Must be someone using the bathroom, the woman continued to her task. She heard the light foot steps entering the kitchen and turned around to see her puppy grandson. The green eyed boy still had dust in the side of his eyes.

"Good afternoon, baby. Did you have a good nap." The elder woman addressed him. The boy rubbed his eyes and stretched out before he could respond.

"Yes, grandma" He said, with a slight yawn. She walked over to him and picked him up in his arms. He was a little shocked at first but soon relaxed in her embrace as she took a paper towel and wiped his face off. Upon setting him back down she asked.

"Are you hungry Shippo, and is Souta up?"

"Yes, I'm hungry, and Souta is still sleep grandma."

"Ok, then go sit at the table and I'll bring you some food." With a nod, Shippo sat at the table in the dinning room. He stared out the transparent slide doors to the backyard.

"Grandma can I play outside after I finish eating, please." The youths bright simile and green eyes were nearly impossible to resist as he stared at her, waiting for an answer. She sat the sandwich down in front of Shippo. Without thinking she was about to say yes but after deeper thought she knew the answer.

"Ummm, sweetie... not yet. I'm sorry but we need to find a way to hide your tail and ears cause you don't want to scare someone." The elder said, feeling sorry for the little guy. The pup carried on with disappointment as he ate his food. The woman didn't want her grandson to be upset but he could not go outside and risk someone seeing him even if it was the backyard. While Shippo ate, the elder brainstormed ideas. When one idea stood out from the rest she spoke.

"Shippo, can you move your tail." The logic made sense. If he could move it then maybe he could wrap his tail around his thigh and leg with Soutas' clothes on him, nobody will notice the slight bulge. The woman hopped she was right.

"Uh-huh, I can move it grandma." The boy nodded. Now for part two, but she waited until he finished eating. The woman took the plate so she can wash it, and came back to the table to ask the pup her last question.

"Shippo, can you wrap your tail around your thigh and leg." The boy thought for a second and then replied.

"I think I can, but I never tried before." The elder was excited.

"Ok then, can you try for me sweetie? " She asked the young fox boy.

"Yes I can." With that said, Shippo got down from the table and undid his pajama bottoms. He pulled them down then he slowly wrapped his tail around his thigh and leg.

"Like this grandma." The woman walked over to the pup and pulled up the bottoms. After checking to make sure he was not in pain and that it was barely noticeable, the woman picked her grandson up and hugged him with joy.

"Yes, baby now I can take you outside and even to the park."

"What's a park grandma?" The boy asked, still in her arms. He truly didn't know.

"Umm, mama I'm hungry." The voice came from Souta.

After Souta had ate, the elder explained to Shippo what a park was.

"So, it's a place where human kids my age play. " The woman nodded." I want to go then." Shippo's eyes grew bright.

"I want to go too mama, please." Souta added.

"Don't worry boys, I will take you, but I need to stop to buy in the store first. And I need you boys to wash your faces and brush your teeth, then we will get dressed." The woman explained. With a shout of ok, the kit and the boy were gone down the hall and into the bathroom. Once the boys were clean they gathered in Soutas' room to be dressed.

"Ok boys, I think it would be best if I dress you both." The woman said with a soft voice.

"But mum, I'm not a baby. I can dress myself." Souta whined.

"Shh now, it won't kill you baby." She said in a hushed voice. She then dressed Souta first in some dark colored jeans and a dark green shirt with Marios' brother on it. Then she could not resist dressing Shippo in the same way. She had him wrap his tail like he did early and with Soutas' baggy clothes on Shippo no one will notice the slight bulge. He was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a red shirt with Mario on it. Then to hide his ears she added a red and white stripped hat.

"What about my feet grandma?" The boy turned his head sideways, shrugging his shoulders. The elder found the matching pair of shoes.

"Here, come sit on my lap and let's see if they will fit." The woman said, now setting on Soutas' bed. Souta was watching curiously from a spot on the floor. The elder slipped the shoes on Shippos' fox feet then tied them tight.

"Now try to walk." The woman sat him down, as he gained his balance it became easier for him.

"They felt a little funny at first but now it's easy to walk in them." The pup walked back and forth in the tiny room.

"Now, don't you two look cute. Wait for me to get dressed then we will leave." The woman addressed her son and grandson. It did not take long for her to dress and then write a note telling any family member where they went, if any woke up while they were still gone. Then she called a cab. With Souta and Shippo dressed and ready, the trio walked out of the house, locking the door behind them.

A/N hey guys hope you like this if this chapter seems a little rushed. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

once again I am forced to say I own nothing.

The cab ride to the grocery store was quiet and very peaceful. The woman was surprised by Shippo having million questions for her, but he seemed to be asking Souta all the questions. She was enjoying this time with her son and grandson. The brown haired boy had no problem explaining everything to the fox pup. The elder watched the two talk and laugh together. She loved seeing her son have a play mate because he was often very shy at school. She knew that Souta would be sad when Shippo leaves on Monday morning, but it was Friday so they had time.

"Alright now, that will be 19.75." The burly man said from the drivers seat. She handed him a twenty and told him to keep the change. Once they were all out of the car they made their way into the small store.

"Mama, what are we going to buy?" Souta asked out of child like curiosity.

"Just some eggs, and since you two have been good maybe I'll buy some candy for you boys." The woman replied. Her attention was redirected to Shippo, who was missing at the moment. She knew it was way too quiet.

"Where is Shippo?" She asked her son. Souta just shrugged his shoulders. Instead of panicking, she simply called out for her grandson.

"Shippo come here!" The woman spoke loud enough, so he could hear her where ever he was in the store. After couple of seconds the fox like boy came running around the corner on an isle. Panic etched across his face and not just his but Soutas' as well.

"Yes, grandma." The boy reported in.

"Sweetie, you can't just run off where I can't see you. There are bad people in this time that might try to hurt you, ok, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you baby." The woman had spoken words filled with love and concern.

"Ok grand mama, I'm sorry." The boy looked at the floor, feeling guilt weigh down on him. The elder's heart instantly went out to her grandchild.

"Shh, its ok baby I know you didn't mean to." Feeling the need to reassure and comfort the child. She picked him up and patted his back. Shippo loved to be held but would not openly admit that he did, even if all children his age did. The trio continued through the store.

"Souta what is that?" Shippo was asking questions again.

Picking up the necessary items they made their way to the check out line. After paying, they left with two small bags in hand, and then they headed to the park.

"Where is the park grandma?" The fox pup asked his elder. They had been walking only three minutes, but what patience did children have anyway. She laughed mentally at her own statement.

"It's not too far now, Shippo. Maybe 5 minutes away... actually if you look far down and on the other side of the road you can see it." The woman was lost for words as the boy ran off and into the busy intersection. The light turned green. He ran across the street pretty fast, must be the demon in him, but still the elder knew she could not let this go easily.

"Shippo!" The woman yelled, drowning out her son's call for his friend. Luckily all the drivers saw the boy and didn't move as he made his way across the intersection. As soon as it was safe for him to cross back over, he did under her watchful eye. Now that the fox like boy was safe on the side walk, the elder landed a light smack on her grandson's bottom. The swat wasn't hard but it was enough to get his attention and show her disapprove of his behavior.

"Shippo, I told you not to go running off. Especially not in the street either." The woman wasn't angry just a little disappointed that he didn't listen.

"I'm sorry grand mama. I won't do it again, please don't be mad." The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Shippo I'm not mad, just disappointed that you didn't listen. I told you back at the store not to run off. That's why I smacked your bottom. When I say something, you need to listen like you would with your mama or papa. If you don't listen to them and disobey them, what happens?" The woman asked the pup.

"I will get in trouble and maybe a spanking." The pup said, looking down at the ground since it was clear that the light swat to his bottom didn't hurt, but the fact that his beloved grand mama was very disappointed in him.

"Look at me baby." With the ease that only a mother had, she placed her hand under his chin in a cupping motion and lifted his face until she was staring at his emerald green eyes. "I'm not disappointed anymore just don't let it happen again, okay."

"Okay." The boy held his arms out for a hug. The woman hugged her grandson tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The walk continued in silence, with Shippo being a little embarrassed. It wasn't long after the incident, that the trio made it to the park. While the boys ran around the woman sat on a bench and listened.

"Hey Shippo, come on lets see who can swing the highest.'' The boys played and laughed with some other kids at the park. The elder was just glad that none had noticed Shippos' little bump.

A/N: Ok guys, short chapter but I need reviews and constructive criticism. Please help me out and review.


End file.
